marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Reed Richards (Earth-TRN667)
; formerly | Relatives = Susan Storm (Invisible Woman) (ex-wife); Jonathan Storm (Human Torch) (ex-brother-in-law) | Universe = Earth-TRN667 | BaseOfOperations = Baxter Building, Manhattan, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = with white at his temples | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Separated | Occupation = Scientist, inventor, former adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate (exposed to cosmic rays) | PlaceOfBirth = Central City, California | Creators = Chip Zdarsky; Valerio Schiti | First = Marvel 2-In-One Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = When the Fantastic Four first confronted Galactus, The Thing rushed into action and was abruptly killed by the world devourer. Consumed by anger and sorrow, Reed faltered. He listened to no one and just moved to singlehandedly attempting to kill Galactus to no avail. Doctor Doom stepped in, and used a machine to take over Galactus' body, saving the Earth. This development further scarred Reed, and after Sue Storm had left him, he disappeared. He returned many years later after the superhero community had thwarted an infiltration attempt by the Skrulls. Reed worked tirelessly at the Baxter Building to improve the planet and redeem himself for his past mistakes, but became a shell of the man he used to be. When The Thing and the Human Torch of the Prime Marvel Universe arrived to this reality on their way to find their universe's Reed Richards, they visited Reed, hoping it was theirs. Reed was startled by their presence, but quickly deduced they weren't the Ben and Johnny he knew, and he went back to work holding back tears, claiming that he had no time for distractions. After learning of the history of this world from Beast, The Thing attacked Reed in an attempt to get him back on his feet. Doom sensed the arrival of the visiting heroes, but deduced incorrectly that the perforation in the fabric of the reality was caused by Reed attempting to find a way out of the universe. He sent his Heralds of Doom to attack the Earth and announce his arrival. Reed was inspired to stop Doom, and he even found an unlikely ally in the Victor von Doom from The Thing and the Human Torch's universe, who had followed them and offered help in stopping his counterpart. Together wtih Victor, Reed built a machine that Emma Frost used to swap minds with Doom. Before she transferred her mind, Reed planted an overriding instruction to rewrite Galactus' nature, turning Emma into a force of universal restoration instead of destruction, a Lifebringer that started navigating and rebuilding the universe. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Reed Richards of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Reed Richards of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Richards Family Category:Stretching Category:Super-Genius Intelligence